The Sweetness of Jealousy
by DMcInk
Summary: Eric and Pam have a conversation about Sookie Stackhouse and Warlow, the talk leads to the exposure of hidden feelings and pent up sexual frustration. Rated M.


**Another One-Shot**

**I hope you Enjoy.**

**Rated M for obvious reasons**

**Lemons/Language.**

**x**

* * *

_The Sweetness of Jealousy_

I feel his presence behind me as I clean the remaining true blood from one of the many glass tumblers that had been used tonight, I'm not sure if he's in a good mood or come home from another unsuccessful jaunt at Sookie's house.

I don't know whether to say hello or continue cleaning, we haven't been in the best of terms lately and he might just be here to scold me on yet another thing I have done wrong in his eyes. I'm glad that he breaks the tense silence with a heavy sigh

"Warlow turned Sookie" the sadness in his voice brings my hands to a halt as I spin around to stare up at him, wondering if I had heard him right.

"What?" I whisper, repeating his words in my mind to make sure I hadn't missed anything

"He fucking turned her" he shakes his head, glancing to the floor with disappointment "The one thing Sookie always wanted was to be human, vampires have tormented her since the beginning and now she has to live life being the thing she hates the most."

I can't say that I'm surprised, sooner or later Tinkerbelle's luck was going to run out, not that being immortal is unlucky. She should be ecstatic that she isn't a rotting corpse six feet beneath the cold, hard ground but that's what bothered me about Sookie Stackhouse – she was always so boringly plain. What was so great about being a normal human with a short lifespan?

It was something I would never understand was the reason we never got along. She wanted to be ordinary and tried with all her might to change Eric to suit her fancies. And when he couldn't meet those pathetic expectations she threw him to the floor and skipped into the arms of the faerie vampire hybrid known as Warlow. I think it's funny that she has been turned, perhaps death would do her good and now she could defend herself in the face of danger instead of involving my maker.

"What are you thinking?"

His question catches me off guard and I frown as many thoughts swirl around in my head, thoughts that he wouldn't appreciate but if he wants the truth then I'll give him the truth.

"That she ain't going to be trouble anymore and we can finally move on with our lives without being dragged into her big shitty bubble of endless problems." I shrug with a smirk at the thought of her running around draining people; it gave me sadistic satisfaction knowing she was a monster just like the rest of us. There was nothing unique about Miss. Stackhouse anymore and I had Eric back, or at least I hoped I had him back.

"We were the ones who dragged her into our problems, not the other way about Pam!" he snaps at me, his brow furrowed and lips parted with irritation

"There ain't so we in this" I retaliate defensively, leaning forward to rest my folded arms on the bar top to watch him pace back and forth in front of me. "And we were doing amazingly well for ourselves until she showed up here in that disgustingly awful flowered grandma dress with her freaky mind control." I roll my eyes and run my thumb along my freshly manicured nails as he glares at me.

"She did us many favours" he argues "She helped me find Godric" his voice softens as the name of his beloved maker rolls from his tongue, the sadness in his blue eyes returns as he blinks at his throne.

I bite the inside of my cheek as I have to admit that Sookie had helped him with the grief of losing Godric but I would never say a kind word about her, even if Eric defended her all the time. I did not like her and I wouldn't pretend that I did.

"I know she did" I agree with a nod "But other than that she has only caused us pain, she is a fucking pain in the ass Eric and I'm glad she's a vampire. Her true colours will be revealed and you will finally see that she is nothing more than a fucking idiot."

He snarls at me and I flinch as he blurs around the bar to stand face to face with me

"What is the true reason for you despising her so much, Pamela?" he asks, his eyes burning with curiosity and anger making me take a step back into the shelves of alcohol.

I look at the light stubble on his chin then glance at his lips before gazing into his eyes again, this time he smirks at down me and my stomach clenches in embarrassment as his strong arms grip onto the shelves at either side of my head.

"Are you jealous?" he mocks, his tone smooth as caramel as one blond eyebrow cocks with confidence

I feel trapped and self conscious as he leans into me, the smell of his leather jacket along with his natural musk making it hard to concentrate on keeping my composure.

"Don't be ridiculous!" I growl, feeling the doubt leave my lips with each word as his smirk widens into a smile. "Why would you ask such a moronic question?"

A chuckle escapes his lips and he leans his face further into mine, his breath tickling my skin as he lifts his long calloused fingers to my chin.

"When you lie, those gorgeous plump lips pull into a sharp pout and you begin to blink excessively – after a hundred years of looking at this face I know how to read you like a book ... and what a wonderful book indeed." His thumb brushes against my lower lip making me quiver; my breaths are shallow and my palms sweaty as his knee pushes between my legs ever so slightly. The fabric of his black jeans tickles the smooth skin of my bare thighs and I clench my teeth as a surge of warm liquid pools between my legs, I frown up at him hoping that he won't smell it – the want and the need that my body craves for.

Wrapping my hands around his arms I try to push him off me but my attempts fail as soon as he takes a sharp breath of air, I groan internally as he shoves me back against the shelves. Bottles of tru blood and vodka shattered behind me and I gasp involuntary as he grasps my hips and slides his hand underneath my skirt, his palm cupping me as his fangs descend immediately. I gaze into his sea blue eyes in surprise and moan as his fingers curve around the material of the lace thong I'm wearing, and with one simple tug he rips them from me and drops them to the floor without thought.

His eyes darken and his jaw clenches as he grips my chin between his forefinger and thumb, leaning in to brush his lips against mine he takes a breath

"I'm going to ask you again, and this time you better tell me the truth" he growls while his free hand pulls the material of my skirt up around my waist, leaving me exposed and vulnerable to his touch. "Are you jealous?"

I feel butterflies fluttering around in my stomach as I realise just how gorgeous he looks tonight, his blond hair slicked back and his smouldering eyes wild with animalistic intent which sends a delicious shiver rolling up the base of my spine to my neck.

"Are you jealous that while you were slaving away here working that beautiful ass for my customers, I was balls deep inside Sookie Stackhouse?" he asked softly, his tongue slipping out to lick my lip "Did you want to be the one riding me, did you miss the feeling of my cock stretching and filling you to the hilt?" he whispers against my neck, his palm moves to cup me once again. I moan and bite my lip as his fingers stroke along my soaking sex and a groan escapes his lips as he looks into my eyes again.

"Yes!" I gasp "Yes, I was jealous... I was so fucking jealous of that stupid little bitch!" I grind out as he slides a thick finger inside me with ease. I take in a breath and rest my head against the shelf as he adds a second finger, pumping his digits within my sensitive walls slowly as he smiles triumphantly.

"Oh sweetheart, you make my cock bleed!" he hisses "You are so wet for me, so warm and so perfect!"

I whine at his words and let out a howl as he inserted a third finger, pumping them into me with hard and fast strokes that caused my walls to contract around him with undeniable pleasure.

"I'm going to fuck you... hard!" he growled "But first, you will come for me."

I grab his shoulders and he binds an arm beneath my knee, forcing it against my chest as he curls his fingers inside my womb stroking me with precise and smooth movements.

"Eric, please!" I cry out, arching my back to succumb to the pleasure he was giving me

"Please what?" he growls

"Make me come, I need it!" I wail

He leans forward and shoves his mouth against mine, his fangs slicing into my lips as his tongue battles mine for dominance. He rubs my clit with his thumb in three circular movements, and a haze falls upon my entire body as I come. I feel my legs shudder as he continues to stroke into me, my eyes roll into the back of my head and my jaw hangs open in amazement as I fly into heaven.

"There it is!" he groans, his lips sucking on mine as he draws blood from me "So unbelievably gorgeous."

I sigh and moan as I come back into reality, wincing at my newly sensitive clit as he strokes it one final time before pulling back to strip. I rip the remains of my outfit and throw it to the floor

"Keep your heels on!" he demands

I comply and regain my breath as he pushes his jeans below his knees to reveal his throbbing erection, my lips go dry and I bite my lip knowing the power that his cock possesses when it comes to making me spiral into multiple orgasms. Gazing at me he smirked and grabbed my arm, pulling me against him he slid his hands up my stomach and squeezed my breasts gently before lowering his head to suckle and lick at my nipples. He paid equal attention to both of them, the feeling of the sucking sending shots of pleasure directly between my legs and up inside my core. The man was called a Viking God for a reason and I swear I could have come right then, but I want him to fuck me.

"Eric, I need you!" I hiss, pulling his lips from my nipples and forcing him to stand straight, his erection hard and ready against his belly as he spun me around and bent me over the bar.

I groaned as the cold surface hit my breasts and waited with anticipation as he kicked my legs apart, spreading me wide.

"I'm going to fuck you hard and fast, you're going to come for me Pamela... and then I'm going to shoot my seed deep inside you. Is that what you want, hmm?" he asked as the front of his thighs brushed against the back of mine

"Yes!" I groan and in one sharp, hard thrust he buried his thick shaft deep within my core sending a lightning bolt of pleasure ripping through my body. "Oh my god, ah fuck... Eric, fuck me!" I cried desperately.

An animalistic roar tore from his throat as he began to thrust vigorously; there is no mercy behind each rapid movement as his shaft slides to the hilt, brushing against my most sensitive spot. I gasp and slap the surface of the bar, pushing back against him to feel every single pleasure induced thrust.

"How long has it been, my child?" he growls in my ear as he wraps my hair round his fist pulling my head back

I moan as his tongue and fangs scrape against the skin of my neck, the sound of our bodies slapping together in this act of primal love causing my insides to clench around his girth.

"Too long" I manage to whisper as the tips of his fangs pierce my neck making me shudder

He growls in agreement, his cold hands sliding down the curve of my waist and gripping my hips firmly. He nuzzles the skin beneath my ear and swirls the tip of tongue against the tiny puncture marks he had created in my neck, and the sweet sound of him gulping my essence made me whine.

"I can't hold on for much longer, I need you to come for me now" he murmurs "kommit för mig, älskling..."

I lift my hand to the back of his neck and hold his mouth against my throat with a moan as his fingers slip between my folds to strum my clit, I began to breathe heavily as the heat started to radiate through my body. The coil inside my womb began to unwind with the combined friction of his cock thrusting deep and his fingers strumming my nub,

"Eric!" I gasp.

He growls seductively against me and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me up straight he presses his rock hard abs against my back and thrusts...

One...two...three

"Oh my god, Eric!" I wail as he sinks his fangs completely within my neck allowing my blood to spill into his mouth.

My orgasm rips through my body like a hurricane, my walls clenching around him as the moisture from my arousal slides down my inner thighs. I cry and buck against him as he stills, groaning into my neck he spills his seed deep inside me as he lifts his arm to my mouth. My eyes roll into the back of my head and my fangs glide into the tender skin of his wrist, I lick and suck at his beautiful blood – a taste I could never be sated of. I breathe and moan and smile, hearing his growls of pleasure makes me soar into a higher level of ecstasy.

He finally pulls his fangs from me and slides out of me as he spins me around in his arms, I smile up at him and yelp in surprise as he grabs my ass and pulls me up into his arms.

"You are amazing, always amazing" he murmurs

I wrap my legs around his torso and slide my arms around his neck, leaning forward I place a kiss on his lips and nip his skin with my fangs.

"I love you" I whisper

He smirks and tickles a trail up my spine before walking us towards the office door

"I love you more" he sighs.

"Not possible" I argue

He arches his brow and tugs the door open

"Are you arguing with me, Pamela?"

I challenge his smirk with one of my own and press my nose against his, running my fingers through his hair I pull his head back and suck on his jaw line

"I don't feel like being a good girl..." I whisper.

He tenses and I grin, feeling his erection press into me again

"Well then, I guess you need to be taught a lesson."


End file.
